Hell Town
by black-ocean
Summary: Umm, my fanfic is an alternate universe but it does stay somewhat true to the manga. Hey, I said somewhat. Basically, Sevi is the hated and feared priestdictator who takes over this small, super religious town. Please review. I'm new here.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Oh, God, please no!"  
"We haven't done anything wrong!"  
"Please, Lord Sariel, have mercy upon us!"  
"I have an order from the great Lord Sevothtarte to arrest you."  
"Please, sir. At least tell us what we've done to anger His Holiness."  
"You're accused of espionage and the attempted organization of the murder of His Highness."  
"Wait, but we never..."  
"Silence!"  
"Please, just let us plead our case!"  
"God will be thy judge!"

Two gunshots rang out through the night, and two bodies collapsed into their own pools of crimson blood. Afterwards, all was silent.

Palace of "The Holy One"

"Sariel!"  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
"Were the townsfolk by the names of Riette and Astarte...ahem...taken care of?"  
"Yes, last night, Your Holiness. But, My Lord, may I inquire about their crimes?"  
"They were found to be part of the rebel group."  
"Oh, I see."  
"You're dismissed, Sariel."  
"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 1

Sara's POV

"...Setsuna?" 

What the hell is he doing here? It's one in the morning. I can't help but feel glad though. I love Setsuna with everything that I am, but I fear for both of our lives if the Saints find out. 

"So, you coming?"

Oh yeah. That's right. We planned to sneak out tonight and go past the border.

"Yeah." 

I quickly throw on a pair of jeans over the shorts that I was sleeping in and some tennis shoes preparing for the long walk ahead of me. 

We climbed out my bedroom window, and, after getting our footing, down the tree in the back yard. All the while, we prayed that mother wouldn't hear us.

As we snuck through the woods, we talked of the unimportant events that had occurred since a week ago which was the last time we saw each other. Sneaking out had become a normal routine on Friday nights. It used to be Saturdays until I accidentally fell asleep in church the next morning. Mother was so mad, and all the church gossipers stared at me when I woke up. I made the excuse that I was getting the flu and was tired from all the medications I took. I still found myself grounded for two weeks. It doesn't matter though. Nothing matters as long as I can be held in Setsuna's strong arms. Nothing matters just as long as this unholy secret is kept. Yes, Setsuna is not just my lover. He is also my brother. As much as we wish it were not the case, it is true. However, we seem to be the only ones for each other. That is, if there's even supposed to be such thing as "the one." Lord Sevothtarte took over this town about ten years ago. He supports everyone as long as we remain loyal to him. It's now illegal in St. Patronsville to be in love until marriage, which is of course arranged. Any crime that a person here is found guilty of when tried is punishable by torture, death, or both. As far as trials go, forget any juries or witnesses. Sevothtarte hears your story and then decides your fate. That's the bottom line.

Most of the older townspeople regret voting for him. He came to power through your average election. Everyone was so tired of our old mayor so they voted for him. The next thing we know, our town is bordered by thousands of feet of barbed wire fences, and all our roads were cut off. Lord Sevothtarte claimed to be the Voice of God who was sent from heaven to create one perfectly holy town amongst the evil of this world. So, therefore, anyone caught bringing any sort of impurity within the barbed wire-anything from buying secular music to committing a murder- suffers horribly. This is why my love for Setsuna must be kept a secret. Love before marriage is a bad enough crime, but incest is truly evil, even in the outside world.

After walking for an hour or so, Setsuna and I reach the border. Apparently, Setsuna had been working for quite a while to dig a hole under the massive stretch of fencing. We both crawled under quickly and ran through the woods until we saw the moonlit waters of the sea. We found a secluded area and lied down next to each other.

"Sara, let's leave here someday. We'll run away together and never come back."  
"Setsuna, they'll hunt us down and kill us."  
"I know. We'll have to find somewhere safe to hide until they give up looking for us. We'll change our names, our looks, everything. Kira can probably hook us up with some fake IDs."   
"It's alright. It doesn't matter as long as I'm allowed to die with you."

We stayed there for a while and watched the stars. We must've fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was Setsuna's panicked voice.

"Sara, hurry, come on. We're running late."

We ran as fast as we could, for it was almost five o'clock and I had to be up and dressed for breakfast by seven.

I hastily climbed back through my window once again without anyone knowing. The eternal secret of my love for Setsuna is sometimes so hard to bear. I want to scream it to all the world, but I know I cannot. But then it all ends with his good-bye kiss as my hand leaves his cheek and our tongues separate. Another Friday night has gone by, and now I realize I must prepare for another week of emptiness as I see his angelic silhouette climbing out my window and am blinded by the glow of the rising sun.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Angel Sanctuary so don't freaking sue dammit! 

Chapter 2

Raziel's POV

I sigh as I once again walk the short distance from my master, Lord Zaphikel's house to the town's prestigious military academy where I'm enrolled. It's another day to get through without releasing my newly discovered empathic powers. It hurts so bad when they act up. The first time it happened, I was getting dressed in my bedroom at Lord Zaphikel's when I looked out the window and saw someone get shot by one of Lord Sevothtarte's men. I felt the man's intense fear as he died, and I passed out hitting my head on the bedside table. When I woke up, I was in Lord Zaphikel's arms and it was three hours later. He said that I had lost a lot of blood from the cut on my head and that I was shaking really bad. I had a fever and my eyes had turned red like those of a child born from an improper union in this town. Lord Zaphikel said that he knew what was wrong and that my empathic abilities had awakened. I still haven't figured out how he knows what this whole thing is.

Although it's hard living with my powers, life has had more meaning lately. I met this girl at school named Shatiel, and...well...I kinda like her. Yes, it's illegal, but she is so beautiful and she's really nice to me. She walked home with me the other day, and when we got inside, she...uh...well...she kissed me. God, I felt so awkward. I still feel awkward. I mean what's gonna happen to us if someone finds out. Lord Sevothtarte's men are everywhere. Well, I suppose I'll have to worry about it later cause I'm at school now.

"Hey, Raziel, how's it going?"

"Hi...um...Shatiel."

"Something wrong?"

"No...no, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. I'm late so I'll see you later, Raz." 

"Erm...okay, bye."

God, why am I so nervous whenever I'm around her. I just freeze up. 

"Hey you! Get to class!"

"Erm...yes, sir"

Jeez, why'd he have to yell. His frustration has just made me really dizzy. Somehow, I end up in first period Social Studies. I'm so tired, and I'm still so dizzy from the headmaster's yelling.

"Billy, I've had enough of your talking during class! Go to the office!"

Anger... 

Frustration... 

Irritation... 

Oh, God! 

Where am I? This can't be the academy. I look around and all I see is hospital white. No, this can't be the hospital. Then, why am I wearing a gown and restraints? And who's that coming toward me?

"So, I see you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the research center of the white ones."

"What? The white ones?"

"Yes, Lord Sevothtarte's personal team of scientists. Our job is to investigate the paranormal. Things that cannot be explained may be unholy and must be tested and then eliminated if found to be impure."

"Wait, you think I...?

"Yes, the powers you exhibited back at the academy are unknown and, therefore, must be investigated."

"Please, sir, can I at least talk to my mentor about this?" 

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

Before I realize what's happening, a hypodermic needle is inserted into my arm, and everything becomes dark.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kira's POV

"Lieutenant Kira Sakuya!"  
"Yes, Lord Sevothtarte?"  
"Go into the kitchen and check to see if my dinner has been prepared."   
"Yes, my lord."

It's kinda strange how I have become Lord Sevothtarte's personal servant now. I was drafted into his military about a year ago, but now I'm more of a butler. I didn't even get to finish high school, but that's ok. School sucked anyway, although I do miss getting plastered on Saturday nights with Setsuna and Kato. But, God, I hope Sevothtarte doesn't just want to keep a closer eye on me cause of her. Somehow, he always knows. He always goes on behind closed doors.

The HER that I was referring to earlier is Alexiel. We've been secretly dating for about three years now. The problem is that Lord Sevothtarte's government forces all women to marry at the age of eighteen, and Sevothtarte was looking for a bride. (Note to readers: Sevi is NOT Layla in my fic- he is male). With the way things are set up, the chicks answer questions about themselves and the males get to choose which one they want. So, Sevothtarte chose Alexiel to be his bride and there's not a damn thing anyone can do to stop it. The wedding is in three weeks, and I have no choice but to watch the love of my life become a sex slave to that...that maniac. Alexiel, God I love her. She wants to die now. Our plan was for me to be the one to choose her but HE got there first.

At last, it's five. Thank God, if there is such a being. Now, where are my cigarettes? Oh, yeah, I left them under my bed. Yup, there they be. Alexiel always wanted me to quit. Yeah, I love her to death, but there's just some things you don't take away from a man. Yeah, this town has gone to hell thanks to our dear ole dictator. Even his name makes me smirk. I mean, hell, who in this God-forsaken world would name their kid Sevothtarte. Hmm, must be some kinda nickname or something.

Anyway, I think I'll go and see Alexiel now. We're spending as much time as we can together before the wedding. Afterwards, she'll have to live at the palace, and I'll have to think up some new ways to see her.

I keep dreaming of her at her wedding. White always was her color. It means purity. Yeah, the purity that will be taken away in a few weeks. Sevothtarte only wants a woman around for his own personal pleasure in his bedroom. He screwed himself and Alexiel by passing the law that made premarital sex illegal. Because of this, he had to choose one girl, and Alexiel is cursed forever.

There's nothing I can do. It's just now sinking in. Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh my God. Why? Someone tell me. Please.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara's POV

I can't believe that's the alarm clock already. I just went to bed, or at least it seems like it. Oh, well. Time for another day of school.

I'm still a little early when I get to school, so I decide to go to the little convenient store across the street. Hey, who are those men? Oh, I see. They're just some random soldiers patrolling the streets.

"Hey, girlie!"  
"Umm...yes?" 

Why the hell are they talking to me of all people? One of them just grabbed my hand.

"Umm...sir? What are you doing?"  
"Girlie, do you know how long we soldiers have to work? Those of us who have wives don't get the pleasure we deserve from them cause of our long hours. So, come on. Let's have a little fun, shall we."

I am led behind the convenient store by the group of soldiers. There, I am tied and gagged. Why is this happening to me? I've done nothing wrong.

One of them works his hand up my thigh and then...I feel intense pain as my screams are muffled by the gag. And then, it happens again and again. Oh, God. Why? 

What happened? I must've fainted, but then I remember everything as I see my blood on the ground. And then, I cry long and hard. I see a note by my foot and pick it up. It reads: "Tell anyone about this, bitch, and we will make sure you are arrested and executed. Just be happy we untied you, sex kitten." I can't believe this. I can't tell anyone. Of course, now that I think about it, I don't want to anyway.

I slowly meander my way home. Good thing my school doesn't report students who skip until it happens at least five times. It's also good that mother isn't home. I would automatically get blamed for something like this. My school uniform is torn and wrinkled. I'll have to throw it out and say that it got lost or something.

Another thing just occurred to me. Should I tell Setsuna? No, probably not. He'd flip out. I love him, but I must say, he'd just cause more trouble.

Ahh, home at last. I strip off my clothes and start the bath. Some of my blood mixes with the bath water, but, thankfully, not so much that I'd have to clean it up afterwards. After relaxing for quite a bit, I wrap a towel around me and let the water out of the tub.

The whole thing happened so fast. I wish Setsuna were here right now. He's about the only one left that I can talk to. No one else respects me the way he does. I miss him. I miss him even more after what happened today. Why can't this nightmarish life end? I wanted Setsuna to be my first and last time and everything in between. I never planned to be raped by some horny soldier. I guess it's too late to change things now. It's always too late, and it always will be.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raziel's POV

It's been three weeks since I was brought here to this laboratory of sorts. Where's Lord Zaphikel? Does he even know what happened. No, he couldn't have found out. I wasn't even allowed to call him after all.

I'm scared. I've been in this same room the entire time. Occasionally, one of the "white ones" comes in and injects something into my arm. Then, everything usually goes black, or white sometimes. I can't see the names of any of the drugs they give me. I don't feel anything after they are put into my body, but I definitely feel their side effects. After about an hour, they undo my restraints long enough for me to vomit blood uncontrollably for the next few minutes, and then, I'm strapped to the bed again. This whole process usually happens four times a day.

It hurts. I'm so cold. I miss Lord Zaphikel and Shatiel. Maybe I'll be here for the rest of my life. If that's the case, I hope I don't live to be real old. I'm twelve right now. I hope I don't have to be here for the rest of my teenage years. I just want to die, or atleast stop the pain. I don't want to hurt anymore.

"Raziel!"

Wait! I know that voice. That's...oh, God. It's Lord Zaphikel. I can't speak. It must be because of the drugs.

"Raziel, are you alright?"

I want so desperately to talk to him, but I can't. I can't move my lips, and the scientists are trying to pull him away from me.

"Raziel, listen. They won't let me take you home, but they said that I can talk to Lord Sevothtarte, so please hang on, and I'll be back soon, ok."

Lord Zaphikel. He finally came for me. For the first time in weeks, I feel happy. I wish I could see him again, but he won't be able to come back for a while now, at least not until he gets a special pass from Lord Sevothtarte, himself. I wish I could ease the pain until then.

A few hours later...

Zaphikel's POV

"Where did you take him!"  
"Sir, the boy, Raziel, died just a few minutes ago."  
"No. You can't be serious."  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
"I want to see him."

I open the door to see a small body covered with a thin sheet. My God. This is for real. I see his pale face as I pull down the sheet. A small trail of blood seeps down his chin from the corner of his mouth. I wipe it off with a tissue and run my hand through his soft, blonde hair.

It wasn't his fault. He never asked to be empathic, to have to feel the pain of others. My poor, sweet Raziel. He won't have to feel pain anymore now. That's the only thing I can say to reassure myself. It's wrong, even in a normal society. We are both male. He is the assistant, and I am the mentor. He is a junior high school student, and I am an adult. Regardless, it seems that I've grown fond of him over the past few years. In fact, I love him...as more than just a friend. No one is around, so I place my first and last kiss to him on his cold, lifeless lips. I know only one thing for sure now. Raziel will be avenged.


	7. Chapter 6

Hell Town-Chapter 6

Kira's POV

The time has passed so quickly. Alexiel looks so beautiful that it's unimaginable. Too bad that she is now living in her last moments of freedom. This will, by far, be the worst day of her life. The other night, I went to her house and found her on her bathroom floor surrounded by several small pools of blood. I looked closer to find a few long gashes on her wrists and a razor blade lying next to her. I fixed her up, and I got mad at her when she woke up. I know I shouldn't have cause I would've been doing the same thing if I were her. I'm selfish to bring her back to consciousness for myself. She would've been happier dead. Forgive me, Alexiel.

There she goes. She probably feels like she's watching her own funeral as she walks toward the priest and her future husband. She looks so sad and so lifeless. I should've let her die so she could be happy and this day would've never had to take place. So she would never have to walk down the church isle to meet Sevothtarte and the clergyman that would bind her fate forever.

Forgive me, Alexiel.

Please. Forgive me.


	8. Chapter 7

Hell Town-Chapter 7

Sara's POV

"Sara, what the fuck is going on? Every morning, you keep getting sick like this."

"Don't worry, Setsuna, please. I'm sure it's just the flu or something."

"Fine, but if you're not better by the next time we sneak out, you're seeing a doctor."

"Ok, ok. Just go. It's almost six o'clock."

"Alright. I love you. See ya."

"I love you, too, Setsuna."

Something isn't right, and Setsuna knows it. Alright, so this test...I'm supposed to take it as early in the morning as possible. It seems like the only thing that could explain why I keep becoming so ill. It doesn't look too hard, just a normal urine test.

I sit down on the toilet and quickly take the test. I'm gonna count to three and then open my eyes.

One...

Please don't turn blue...

Two...

Please, God...

Three...

Please...

Damn. It's blue which means that I really am pregnant. So what now? Is Setsuna the father or is it that soldier guy? How do I know? Wait a minute! Raphael's a doctor. Yeah, he just got outta medical school. I can trust him cause he knows about me and Setsuna. I'll run over to his office after school tomorrow.

the next day after school

"So, you have a pretty desperate situation, I see."

"Yeah, I guess. Please, Raphael, is there any way you can help me?"

"Yes. First off, here. Piss in this cup. Those tests from the store aren't 100 accurate."

"Okay."

"Yup. You're definitely pregnant."

Why the hell's he acting like it's a good thing? Asshole. I swear that sadistic freak likes to hear about other people's misfortune.

"Ahem. Anyway, I can do a DNA test. If the baby is yours and your brother's, it will show up in the test. Are you sure the only men you've fucked are Setsuna and that soldier?"

"Do I look like a freaking hooker? You don't have to be so damn blunt about this whole thing."

"Heh. Whatever. Just give me a sample of your blood and some of the baby's."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Ok. Now, this will take about a week for the results to come in. Since I don't have the equipment to run the test, I'll have to send the sample to a lab outside of this town."

"Alright. Just don't call me. I'll be back in a week around the same time as today."

"Then, I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah."

meanwhile

Sara's Mother's POV

"What's this blue thing in the trash? WHAT! Sara's pregnant? It must be Setsuna's doing. They're both such unholy children. I've suspected this since they were young, but now I'll just let the law deal with them."

Sara's POV

Why are there soldiers outside my house. Mother? Why's she outside? And why is Setsuna here? Something's not right. He's wearing handcuffs.

"Ah, so there you are."

"Mother?"

"Is this your unholy daughter, ma'am?"

"Yes, now please get her out of my site."

"Wait! Mother, what have I done?"

"It seems that you are pregnant. I found your test in the toilet."

God, I thought it was well-hidden.

"Seeing as it's probably an act of incest, I'm having you both arrested."


	9. Chapter 8

Hell Town

Chapter 8

Zaphikel's POV

Breaking News

"Loyal subjects of Lord Sevothtarte, I, Dobiel have been told to inform you all that our great Lord Sevothtarte has choson to secede St. Patronsville and the neighboring towns under our government's control from the United States. We will begin our own union, and, at the same time, we Lord Sevothtarte wishes to declare war on the United States"

This is utter chaos. Yes, Sevothtarte has the man-power to fight the United States, but what is he trying to do. Does he want to take over the entire country...

"Zaphikel, Katan and I have arrived."

"Good. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Rosiel and you as well, Katan."

"Of course. Now, what did you wish to discuss with us?"

"I'm going to start a rebellion against Sevothtarte since the last rebel group disintegrated last month. I would greatly appreciate it if the two of you would join me, even if it's just because of the love that you have for each other."

"Zaphikel, you realize that it will be next to impossible to defeat him, don't you?"

"Yes, but please understand that I've lost the two most important people in my life because of Sevothtarte and his dictatorship. It's been almost a year since my wife, Anael, was publicly and brutally executed. To add to that, just hours ago, my young assistant, Raziel, died in the laboratory of the White Ones. So, please. I beg you to help me."

"Alright. But, we're going to need more than just three people. Katan and I will speak with Uriel, Michael, Raphael, and some people from the next town."

"Good. We'll meet in the woods tomorrow night. I sincerely thank you both, and I'm truly indebted to you."


	10. Chapter 9

Hell Town

Chapter 9

Kira's POV

It's been five days since the wedding. Every night, I hear Alexiel's screams. It seems that our dear, old dictator can be a very bitter old man, but I guess many of us only live for sex. What was only an hour a night has become the entire time from dusk until dawn. Sevothtarte loves the pleasure he gets, I'm sure, but he also wants an heir to his throne. Hell, just watch. It'll turn into a whole goddamned dynasty.

So, it's because of this that I have drawn one final conclusion. Yes, it's rash and extremely dangerous, but I'm leaving and Alexiel's coming with me. Setsuna said he would help. Hell, he sneaks across the border with Sara every weekend just about. We're supposed to leave tonight, and now Setsuna just has to show up. Where the fuck is he? I've been waiting for an hour, and it's not his style to be late. C'mon, Setsuna. It's not every night that Sevothtarte goes on a business trip. Hey, hold up. Who's that?

"Kato?"

"Yeah, man. I'm here in place of Setsuna."

"Ok, that's cool and all, but why?"

"What, man? You didn't hear? Heh heh. He and Sara fucked and now she's frigging pregnant. So they were both arrested yesterday."

"What? Dammit!"

"He told me to tell you not to worry about him. He said to grab Alexiel and get the hell outta here."

"Alright, then let's go."

How could he have been so damn stupid! Getting himself arrested! And now of all times! Damn him! I told him to keep his sexual encounters with her to a minimum. Why doesn't he ever listen to a damn thing I say! Shit. Goddamn him! But, I can't be worried about that right now. It was his careless mistake. For now, I gotta concentrate on Alexiel and myself.

Ok, don't panic. It's just like every other night before the wedding. I know she's not with Sevothtarte. Ok, so just throw the damn pebbles at the window. Now, where is she?

"Kira?"

"Alexiel! I didn't make you wait too long, did I?"

"No, it's fine, but wasn't Setsuna coming with you?"

"No. Kato's coming in his place. The damned idiot got himself arrested."

"Alright."

"So, c'mon! Tie the bed sheets together and climb down here, babe"

"Ok, hold on a sec."

I hope she got herself packed up without anyone seeing.

"Alexiel, babe, those sheets aren't gonna make it all the way. Just jump, and I promise I'll catch you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now c'mon."

"Ok."

She jumps and I catch her just as planned. Of course, the minute I say things are going ok, they won't be, so I'm just gonna shut the hell up and be on my way.

"Hey, Kato, how much further is it, man?"

"Not much. Knock on wood, but you guys picked a good night. Most of the lower ranked guards usually sleep when they know Sevothtarte's busy and he won't be checking up on them."

"Yeah, good point."

"Ok, you guys, here we are. This is as far as I can take you. Just crawl through that hole in the fence. Oh, yeah, and here's some cash. Setsuna wanted you to have it. Well, good luck to you guys. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, same to you, man, and thanks!"


	11. Chapter 10

Hell Town

Chapter 10

Sara's POV

"So, you're trying to tell me that a soldier raped you. Where the fuck is the son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Setsuna, we're in prison awaiting our execution. There's nothing either one of us can do now."

I wish we could just have the trial and get it over with. I wonder if we'll be tortured. I wonder how we'll die. Drowning, if we're lucky, but they'll most likely burn us at the stake. If only there was a way Sevothtarte could lose his war and everyone would be free again.

"Setsuna, I wanna die next to you at our execution."

"It seems we won't be making the decision about that."

"Hey! You two! Get up! You are to come with us. Your trial will begin momentarily."

As soon as I entered the courtroom, I felt extremely intimidated. Sevothtarte, of course, was to be the judge, and that, in itself, was terrifying. Juries were outlawed a good while ago. Sevothtarte's twelve advisors, his "high council," sat at the tables on either side of him. This would become known as one of our town's biggest trials. Usually only two or three council members are asked to be present, but, since Setsuna and I had committed such a serious crime, all twelve men would be there to observe. The bald one on the left spoke to me first.

"Sara Mudou, do you swear in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit to tell the complete and unchanged truth?"

"I do."

"So, Sara Mudou, is it true that you have intimate feelings for your brother, Setsuna Mudou?"

"Yes."

"And is it true, Sara Mudou, that you and your brother have had sexual interactions?"

"No, he's never known about my feelings for him. It was my secret."

I saw Setsuna's questioning look, but I had to lie. Now, everyone knows of my feelings, but maybe Setsuna can be saved.


	12. Chapter 11

Hell Town

Chapter 11

Random Scientist's POV

Well, it's another day of doing the rounds to make sure the specimen are still alive. I'd better go in this room to take that kid's body down to the morgue. Let's see. Name: Raziel Johns, Age: 12. It's a pity he had to die so young.

Oh my God!

Before me is an empty bed and an open window. I know for a fact that no one has been in here since that man with the long hair left, and I know he didn't take the boy's body with him, so that means...he's alive? I only checked once, but I know he didn't have a pulse. I must call security at once.

Meanwhile, in the woods:

Raziel's POV

When I woke up back at the lab, there was a white sheet over my face, and my restraints were removed. They must've pronounced me dead without a thorough examination. I had tried to strangle myself so that I would lose consciousness and not have to feel the pain for a little while. It was a trick I learned in school, but, come to think of it, the boy who taught it to me did say that people have died or stopped breathing from it before. I guess it's a good thing I came back after my pulse stopped.

Now, I've got to find Lord Zaphikel's house. I honestly don't know where that laboratory was, so I don't have a clue as to where I am now.

When I first woke up and realized what had happened, all I could think to do was throw on a bed sheet over this hospital gown and climb out the window. I had to go as quickly as possible before the scientists found out that I wasn't dead. I wish I would've taken some clothes with me, though, because it's getting really cold out here, and it looks like it's gonna snow any minute.

Hang on a sec!

That looks like a light up ahead. Maybe, it's Lord Zaphikel coming to save me.


	13. Chapter 12

Hell Town

Chapter 12

Alexiel's POV

It's been a few hours since we crossed the border, and now Kira and I are out here in the woods having some dinner. We set up camp about half an hour ago, which is good because it has just started to snow.

"Kira, where are we going tomorrow?"

"We're gonna travel north until we get to New York City which is about 80 miles away. But as for tomorrow, I wanna travel east a little bit to avoid that laboratory a few miles to the west of here. It belongs to Sevothtarte and his scientists."

"Why would Sevothtarte have his laboratory across the border?"

"He wanted to hide it out in the middle of the woods, so no one but the military and people close to him would know about it."

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"I think someone's coming."

"Ok. Then, let's hide."

We ran for the bushes and hid behind them. Who the hell would be out here in the middle of the woods?

"Hello. Is an-anyone th-there? P-please help m-me."

My God, he's just a child, and he's wrapped in a bed sheet. What the hell is going on?

"Kira, it's just a child, and I think he's lost."

"Alexiel that may be true but...Hey! Hold on a second."

I can't just let this kid freeze to death out here.

"Child, who are you and where did you come from?"

He's scared of me. He probably thinks I'm gonna hurt him.

"It's alright. You can trust us. I promise."

"I-I am R-Raziel."

"That's a start. Now, why are you wearing a hospital gown and a bed sheet?"

"P-please don't t-turn me in. I es-escaped from th-the laborat-tory of the w-white ones a f-few miles b-back."

"Alright, Raziel, my name is Alexiel, and this is my fiancee, Kira. We're on the run from Sevothtarte as well."

"I-it's r-really c-cold."

He's so pale.

"Kira, can you get the extra blankets we brought with us."

This kid's shaking pretty bad. It's no wonder, with the snow and all.

"Raziel, just hold on a little longer. We're gonna get you warmed up, okay?"

"I-I'm r-really d-dizzy."

"Raziel! Kira, help me. He's lost consciousness."

It's a good thing that I was there to catch him when he fainted. Poor thing. He's been through a lot, I'm sure.

"Kira, the boy is staying with us."


	14. Chapter 13

Hell Town

Chapter 13

Sara's POV

"Miss Mudou, how do you plead?"

"It is true that I am guilty of incest, but it went no further than a simple crush."

"So then how do you explain the fact that you are with child?"

"I was taken advantage of, sir, on my way to school."

"And who, may I ask, took advantage of you?"

"It was a soldier. I don't know his name. He didn't tell me."

"I see. Lord Sevothtarte wishes to speak to the accused."

"Yes. I beg for mercy, your honor."

"I don't believe a word that you say, Miss Mudou, so I declare you and Setsuna Mudou guil..."

"WAIT!"

What's Raphael doing here. He's just going to get himself killed along with us.

"Your honor, I wish to speak in the defense of Sara Mudou."

"I will have no more witnesses."

"But, you honor, I have proof that Miss Mudou is innocent."

"Very well. Speak."

"Yes, sir. Now, after Miss Mudou was taken advantage of and found out that she was pregnant, she wanted to have the soldier arrested, so she came to me. I did a DNA test, and Setsuna Mudou is not the father."

"By all means, tell us who is then."

"Your honor, all members of your military are required to have a blood test before entering the service. I put the baby's DNA code in the military database, and it matches that of Lieutenant Karl Williams. These documents here are proof."

"Very well. I will see to it that Lieutenant Williams is court marshaled and punished, and Setsuna Mudou is free to go. However, Sara Mudou is still guilty of incest, and because of this, she will be executed in three days at dawn."

I told them it was just a simple crush. Why do I have to die? And what about the baby?

"Lord Sevothtarte, what will happen to my baby? Please, you must spare its life!"

"The child is improper and will die along with its mother."

Setsuna, don't!

"You selfish bastard! The child is not at fault for being brought into the world!"

"Guards, get this filth out of my sight."

"Lord Sevothtarte, you are the true filth! YOUR government and YOUR war will kill us all!"

"SILENCE!"

"Sara's innocent, dammit! Please, reconsider the sentence. I swear she's innocent."

"I will reconsider the sentence. In fact, Setsuna Mudou, I will add your name to this week's execution list."

"Fine. I don't give a shit! Kill me you fucking bastard! But Sara's innocent, so fuck you and your corrupt government as well as your pointless war."

Setsuna!

"Yeah, I don't have a fucking thing to live for if Sara dies, so take me too, you piece of shit!"

"As you wish, Setsuna Mudou."


	15. Chapter 14

Hell Town

Chapter 14

Zaphikel's POV

The rebellion is coming along well, considering. Uriel has recently joined, and I appointed him as my vice-president. He's always been a good friend. Also, along with him, Rosiel, and Katan, Michael, Raphael, Jibril, Kurai, Arachne, Boyz, Noyz, Astaroth, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Belial, Lucifer, and Shatiel have also joined. Tonight, I will make my first speech to them.

"Comrads, I, Zaphikel, greatly thank all of you for your assistance. I must inform you that this will not be an easy job in which you are about to partake. There is a good chance that not all of us will come out alive, but I'm sure you already know that. For now, our goal is to protect any refugees that come our way and to capture any soldiers of Sevothtarte's military that can easily be taken prisoner. Soon, things will become much more crucial, and we all need to be prepared when this happens. Thank you once again, and I wish the best to all of you."

My beloved Raziel and Anael, your deaths will not be in vain.

Yeah, I know. Not the longest chapter in the world, but I've already got the entire story written out on paper, and this one turned out to be really short. Also, yeah I know it's weird that all the main charas of AS have joined together in the Anima Mundi–good and evil, but it is AU, and I didn't wanna bring in my own charas. Anyway, yeah. I'll update soon. Read on!


	16. Chapter 15

Hell Town

Chapter 15

Alexiel's POV

We've been walking for some time now since we met Raziel. He's still unwell, but Kira's been carrying him. He keeps muttering the names, Zaphikel and Shatiel, but there is no way of knowing who they are until he awakens.

We still don't know where we're going. We set up camp yesterday by a small town. Kira went to get supplies while I stayed at the campsite with Raziel. When he came back, he said that there are rumors going around about some guy starting a rebellion and looking for volunteers to join. He said that the rebellion is supposedly taking in refugees near the next town, so I guess that's where we're headed. At the very least, we can hand Raziel over to them to take care of. He really needs a doctor because he's been unconscious for almost two days now. Kira thinks he's gone into a coma, so I hope we can get some help when we reach the rebellion.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"How long until we reach the next town?"

"It's about a mile up ahead."

"Oh, so how's he doing."

"All I can tell you is that he's still breathing. I honestly don't know if he'll make it. We already have him wrapped in three blankets, but he won't stop shaking. I just wish the kid would wake up. Since he came from the laboratory, some of this might be from the drugs that are still working their way out of his system."

"I see."

"Alexiel, we're here."

"Good. Now, let's go find the rebellion."

Up ahead, I see a bunch of tables with cloaked men behind them. They're handing out blankets and food and putting some people into trucks to be secretly transported. It's most likely the rebellion.

"Sir, are you part of the rebellion?"

"Yes. Are you refugees from one of the nearby towns owned by Sevothtarte?"

"Yes."

"Are you injured in any way?"

"My fiancee and I are not, but the child is very ill."

"Alright. Please come this way. Is the child yours?"

"No, we found him, but we think he escaped from one of Sevothtarte's laboratories."

"Ok, we'll get him fixed up. Does he have a name that you know of?

"It's Raziel."

"Raziel, huh? That's interesting."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

The man led us to one of the trucks. Inside of it was a bed and a wooden bench that was attached to the floor of the vehicle.

"Raphael! Can you help these out here? They've got a sick child with them–looks to be about twelve or thirteen."

"Yeah, Katan, I'm coming. Ah! Kira, long time no see. Oh and I take it this is Alexiel. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. Raphael is it? Do you and Kira know each other?"

"Yes. Back in the day, he, Setsuna, and I used to hang out together."

"Oh. Did you?"

"Yeah."

He seems like a nice man.

"Raphael?"

"Yeah, Kira?"

"So you joined the rebellion?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get outta town as fast as possible after the trial of the Mudous."

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"Not good. Sara was found guilty of incest, and Setsuna was let off the hook at first. But Sara was sentenced to death, and Setsuna flipped out, so now they're both screwed if the rebellion doesn't get there in time. The execution is tomorrow, but at least they're gonna punish the guy who raped Sara as well. Now c'mon. Get in the truck. We'll talk on the way."


End file.
